Naruto, the Guardian Karas of Konoha
by Modify the Lifestream
Summary: AU.NarutoXYurineXKonan.NarutoXHarem. I've taken in a very interesting cat. Turns out she's the guardian spirit of our village. She choose me as her protector. Gave me some interesting powers...Oh!...And did I mention I'm currently sleeping with her?
1. chapter 1:Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Karas: The prophecy, or Karas: The Revelation. I really wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I'd be rich. If that was the case, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be changing the story every other chapter. Meh, oh well. So, for all the lawsuits. You. Got. Nothing. On. Me!

For those who don't know what Karas is, it's an anime OAV series involving demons, killer robots, and little girls that are the spirits of cities and have swordsman covered head to toe in armor as their protectors.

Go to or search google to get a better overview. I also posted a picture of Yurine in my profile from Karas, so you will have a idea what she looks like.

Author notes...leave a review if you want, I don't care. The paring will at be at least Naruto x Yurine x Konan, but I may add more.

It'll depend on who you vote for at the end. The other possible parings will affect the story, as of the new Karas that will be introduced later will be viable for Naruto's attention, but making them paired with him will simply add more depth to their interaction, while several other characters fates will be decided by the final pairing. Their will also be some one sided NaruSaku and NaruIno, on their parts, not his.

Speech-"...Yo."

Thoughts-_'_...could Ramen rule the universe?'

Demon speech-**"...stupid brat"**

Demon thoughts-**'...I wonder what's for lunch'**

Techniques/Jutsu- (Paperwork-no-Jutsu)

Locations/time-...yadaydad, um, my backyard?

Konohagakure Kohona, the village hidden in the leaves, was a very peaceful place, and a holder of great power in the shinobi nations, and responsible for the birth of some of the most powerful shinobi in history.

Unfortunately, many of the became Nuke-Nin, or shinobi that have abandoned their villages for various reasons.

Orochimaru- S-class missing-nin of Kohona, member of the Sannin, holder of the snake summoning contract, Otokage of the sound village, Otogakure No Sato, former member of Akatsuki, creator of the curse seals, and all around psycho.

Uchiha Itachi- S-class missing-nin of Kohona, member of Akatsuki with his partner Hoshigi Kisame, carry of the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan Doujutsu, the Kekkei Genkei of the Uchiha clan, one of the two survivors of the Uchiha genocide, where he butchered his clan single handedly, save for his younger brother

Uchiha Sasuke- former A-class missing-Nin of Kohona, only other survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, former apprentice of both Hatake Kakashi and Orochimaru, returned to Kohona by Uzumaki Naruto after a second retrieval mission, the first mission was a failed one.

Uzumaki Naruto- Commander of the ANBU squads, and second only to the Godaime in military decisions, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, student of Jiriaya of the Sannin, master of the Kage Bunshin and Rasengan, all around scapegoat. While this particularly shinobi has never been a missing-Nin, he may as well have been one, considering the treatment he received from the vast majority of his own village was just as bad, if not worse than that of an s-class missing-Nin.

Growing up, he was beaten, ignored, isolated, and physically and emotionally tortured by his village. His birthday was not a celebration, but by far the worst day of the year for him, that is, it was worse than others, in that instead of insults and the occasional knife thrown at his head, he had drunk civilians and even some shinobi out in the streets screaming for his blood. Also, while the ANBU escorts he usually had during his childhood were present, but most of them never lifted a finger to help them, or in the worse cases, they joined in to help with the beating he received on a regular basis.

At the age of 4 he had already survived dozens of assassination attempts, and he was also kicked out of the orphanage by the caretaker. Why did this poor child not have a family to take care of him, you ask? Easily. His mother, a one Uzumaki Kushina, died in childbirth, and his father, a one Namikaze Minato, gave his soul the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, a demon of unparalleled power, inside of his son to save his village.

Unfortunately, That very same son was being tortured by the very same village that was mentioned before, as the great majority of them believed he was actually the Kitsune incarnate, and they continuously tried to send him to "Hell where he belonged".

While the physical attacks may have ceased after he began attending the shinobi academy, the psychological torture was increased as both his teachers failed or punished him severely for his smallest mistakes, and the other children shied away from, just as their parents had instructed them to. After failing to graduate his final exam for the third time, the blonde container was given an alterative assignment. Several events would occur, leading to Naruto learning his signature Jutsu, the Kage-Bunshin, and the knowledge that he was a Jinchuriki, his body used as a cage to seal away the Kyuubi-No Kitsune. He was passed for his troubles, and official became a Genin shinobi of Konohagakure.

He would join a three man cell consisting of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, lead by their Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. After six months of D-rank missions, and a single C-rank that would later become A-rank, resulting in Naruto's first shinobi battle, he and his team would enter the Chunin exams. Completing both the first and second exams with little incident, save for a run-in with the snake Sannin Orochimaru, who would give Sasuke a curse seal.

The third exam, or the preliminaries of it, anyway, were conducted after the second exam, due to too many participants left. Naruto would beat his opponent, a one Kiba Inuzuka then, and later during the true third exam, win against a one Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy from the Hyuuga clan, and believed to be one of the few unbeatable Genin at the time.

Later, Naruto would go on to beat Sabaku no Garra, the Jinchurikie of Suna, containing the Shukaku, a one tailed Tanuki demon. This victory was attained during the invasion of Kohona by the combined forces of both their former allies of Suna, and the newly created village of Otogakure, created by Orochimaru. This battle would lead to the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto meeting Jiriaya of the Sannin, who would later become his sensei.

He and Jiriaya would then proceed to go and retrieve a new Hokage, the third Sannin, Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune. Later, a power hungry Sasuke would desert his village for Orochimaru, and a retrieval squad would be sent after him. The mission would fail, three of the team members, Choji, Neji, and Kiba, would return in critical condition, while Shikamaru would return with miner wounds, and the last, Naruto himself, nearly dead. After spending a day in the hospital to regenerate his wounds, Naruto would leave on a three year training trip.

On his return to his village, he would be sent on a second retrieval mission that would return both Uchiha Sasuke, and get him promoted to Chunin status as well. Four years would pass, and the now ANBU commander would meet a mysterious girl, one who would change both his life, and lead him to discovering a birthright that had been denied him since his coming into this world

Hokage Monument A lone ANBU stood over the carving of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, watching the village through a black Kitsune mask, three red gashes illuminating each cheek. His armored arms were crossed over his chest, spiky blonde hair jutting out from behind his mask, with a thin ponytail at the base of his neck that reached just beyond the juncture of his shoulder blades gently fluttered up as a calm wind took it. His body rippled with muscle, and his six foot two frame made for an imposing figure. White ANBU armor decorated his torso, forearms, and calves, and a long Nodachi was crossed over his back, with the hilt peeking out over his right shoulder.

The blonde sighed to himself as he thought of his past, his accomplishments, and, to his immense depression, if it was even worth it. Hell, he beat his ex-teammate and dragged the Emo-boys carcass back to Kohona, and virtually no one gave a fuck. Sure, he had Iruka as an older brother, but after he graduated the academy he was always busy. Mr. Ichuruka and Ayame-chan at the Ramen stand were friendly, but that was to everyone who was a costumer.( He is unaware that Ayame has a crush on him. He he he!)

Tsunade and Shizune though of him as a little brother, but they were always so swamped with paperwork that they rarely visited him, and had little other contact outside of any missions he received. Though he had traveled and trained with Ero-Sennin, he had mostly taught himself, seeing as the Hentai ignored him in favor of his research for his Icha-Icha series. He didn't have any freinds, and he had few people he could even call comrades. Sure, he occasionally worked alongside the rookie 12, including team Gai, but they never met up or invited him to do things like bar hopping.

Neji and Fuzzy-brows were always training, while Ten-Ten was either working at her families weapon shop, or out on mission when she didn't train. Kiba rarely talked to him, he never saw Shino unless it was a mission that he took part in, and Hinata always acted weird around him, like fainting, or least until a year ago when she suddenly stopped following him and he saw her about as much as Shino. Shikamaru always believed everything was too troublesome, he rarely met Choji, and though he and Ino had been "friends" once, she had thrown that away when he brought Sasuke back.

His ex-teammates and sensei were exactly the same. Sasuke the Emo-bastard still though he was the greatest thing next to Kami. Sakura ignored and belittled him, especially when he was always winning against Sasuke in spars, and Hatake went back to training Sasuke and ignoring him and Sakura. The same old shit he had to deal with when he was twelve, save the group was now older, and Sakura was stronger after training under Tsunade. This was quickly taken care of by him resigning from team seven, and after Tsunade was informed of what her student was using her new skills for, mainly to beat her surrogate brother, Tsunade quickly dismissed Sakura and stopped training her, much to the pink haired girls protest that Naruto deserved it for hurting her, "Sasuke-Kun".

Sighing to himself, Naruto thought about his dreams.

"Why dammit? Why can't I have a family, a real one. My mother and father are either dead or abandoned me, my village treats me like a psychopath, and no women from eight to eighty sees me as a person. They either see the Kitsune-Teme, of they see the dead last of the academy, a shinobi without any skill whatsoever.

Sure, Tsunade-nee-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, and Ayame-chan treat me like a person, but, I'm more like a little brother, not like a, boyfriend." Naruto's eyes clouded over slightly at the thought.

"This sucks. Perhaps...Perhaps I should just...Fuck it! NO WAY IN HELL HAS NARUTO UZUMAKI EVER GIVEN UP! I just wish that, their was someone out there that would care for me for the person I am, not for being the Kyuubi's prison. That's all I really want, someone, to be my friend."

Closing his eyes behind his mask for a bit at the depressing turn his thoughts had taken, Naruto stood up and was about to make his way home, when he herd a single ring. A few seconds later, another ring. Turning his head sharply, Naruto was surprised to find his gaze locked with that of a pure white cat, reclining leisurely on its hunches. Its light golden eyes gazed at him soothingly, almost as if it knew his pain and wished to comfort him.

Surprised, he slowly crept over towards the neko, as not to startle it, and gently inched his gloved hand forward, palm up, to allow the cat to catch his scent. Sniffing at the offered digits of his hand tentatively, it almost immediately ducked its head and began to rub its head along his palm.

Smiling slightly under his mask, Naruto gently massaged the top of its scalp, while his pinky and forefinger gently scratched at a sweet spot behind it's ears, earning a deep purr from it, which brought an even bigger grin to his face.

"You got a home, little one?" he asked quietly as he continued his ministrations, while the cat continued to purr quietly. Finding a silver collar with what looked like a large sipper on it, he gently looked over towards the back of its neck, finding the name "YURINE" carved in gold along the back of the collar.

Sighing again, Naruto took his hand away from the stray neko, before getting up from his crouch and preceding to walk back home. However, a small meow made him stop. Tilting his head down towards the sound, he was slightly shocked, to found the white cat rubbing itself up alongside his legs, purring contentedly. Sighing, he picked up the cat by the scruff of its neck, before gently placing it in both of his arms, where it stared at him curiously. Gathering a slight amount of chakra, Naruto Shunshind away towards his secluded home.

Uzumaki Estate Arriving in a puff of smoke, Naruto walked quietly towards his raised wooden porch, similar to those used in shrines. Gently placing the cat down, Naruto began untying his combat boots, as he hated tracking dirt through his home it was so hard to clean up, even when he used Kage-Bunshin to do the cleaning. Smiling, Naruto reminisced about how he had received the place. Thinking back at the achievement, he grinned at how nice and secluded the grounds were, as it was an outlying district. And its size. Hell, the place was bigger than the Uchiha district and Hyuuga mansion combined! The land was incredibly cheap, due to the Kyuubi attack that decimated this portion of konohas nearly twenty years ago, and since it was considered cursed land, no one wanted it, and thus it sat untouched and regrew the lush forest it once had.

His homes construction was just as cheap, as he sent a message to Tazuna to help him with his own blueprints. The old man was more that happy to help the hero of wave, and came quickly with some of the best raw materials in the world to create his dream home. Despite his protest, the man even furbished his estate, and the poor blond could do nothing more that thank him profusely for what he was doing for him.

It was a typical Japanese styled house with two stories, though built on a massive scale. It had a huge basement, a dojo, and even a Onsen, which he had created through the use of several Daiton, Katon, Suiton, and wind Jutsu, and because of its creation via elemental Jutsu, he had created a natural hot spring. The additional attachments made the estate even larger, though it was massive on its own. To his left,(when looking at the house from the entrance) lay the dojo, which was 300x300 feet, giving him over 90,00 square feet of usable floor for practicing his Taijutsu, or simply for meditation. To the right of the house lay the Onsen, one large enough for several dozen people, and included several small waterfalls, partly for artistic taste, and he could also use them for meditation. The basement was used to store the majority of his foods stores, house supplies, extra gear, equipment, and training scrolls, which contained Jutsu of every element and type, such as Taijutsu katas, special Ninjutsu hand seals, seals for Fuinjutsu, explanations of how to create certain Genjutsu, katas for Kenjutsu styles, and hundreds of forbidden Jutsu he had learned or invented.

Entering the front of his home, Naruto slid open his sliding wooden doors and walked inside, followed closely behind by the cat he'd brought with him. In front of him stretched a long, hallway with redwood floors. Several sliding doors covered side rooms, while others were open. Their were five in all, not counting the opening at the end of the hall. Breathing in the cool air, Naruto smiled at his luck at finally getting such a beautiful home that he could call his own. Tilting his head down, Naruto watched as the white neko curiously padded across his floor while exploring its new home, before lifting its head and sprinting of down the hall towards his kitchen.

Entering the room, Naruto started laughing as the neko stared intently at his aquariums, watching as a multitude of brightly colored fish swam around. The tanks had been installed at his request by Tazuna in the walls, so he had something to look at as he cooked or simply relaxed, as he had read in a medical book somewhere that fish watching was very therapeutic. Taping the feline lightly on the head to get its attention, Naruto motioned with his hand to the fish as the cat stared at him.

"You hungry?" he asked jokingly, but felt his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates when it nodded to him.

"Yo-you c-can understand m-me?" he asked in disbelief.

The neko nodded again, and Naruto's head dropped, before reaching a head up to rub his aching temples, as he felt a small migraine coming. His other simply leaned on the counter top to keep himself steady.

"Why me? Why must everything the revolves around me have to be abnormal. Stupid Kami, I bet its his fault I've got such a weird life. Hell, even my cat can talk!" the blond muttered to himself before sighing.(Meanwhile, Kami sat at his desk in heaven, while munching on a bowl of popcorn as he watched the funny-as-hell blond kid struggle through life.)

"Meh, whatever. You want fish since were both hungry?" he questioned his new 'roommate'. Getting another nod, he made a dozen sushi rolls for the both of them, before leaning against his counter as he ate, while watching his cat devour the several rolls he'd given it.(I really wouldn't advise feeding a real cat sushi rolls, but this is fanfiction, so I can do anything I want, like feed a cat something that would likely kill it)

Sitting down on his couch in his living room, Naruto caressed the nekos ears as he asked it several questions.

"So, are you some kind of summons?" he got a small shake as it purred from his fingers working at the sweet spot behind its ear.

"Um, genetic experiment?" another head shake.

"Hmmm...are you a Nekomata?" another no.

Growling in his throat, Naruto shouted out another question."What are you then, some kind of spirit?!" right now he was cradling the neko in his arms as he neared his bedroom on the second floor, but nearly dropped her(he'd asked her gender before)in surprise when she nodded. Eye twitching a bit at the convenience of such an answer, he quickly put her down after entering his room, before preceding to remove his armor, where he then placed it on a display manakin.

After the chest plate, back plate, forearm guards, and shinguards were gone, he removed his metal headband and hair band. Next came his supply pouches and kunai holsters. Next, he removed his black muscle shirt, then tossed of his under armor, consisting of chain mail and kevlar plates. Removing his ANBU arm gloves and stomach bindings, his death seal, a black spiral with intricate seals and kanji surrounding it, laid bare the world, as well as revealing an impressive set of sculpted muscle that would make Lee and Gai bow down to his 'youthfulness'.

Heading over to his dresser for a fresh pair of boxers for the night, he stopped as he felt himself being watched. Turning around, he sweat dropped as his cat stared at him intently.

"Um, can you look at something other than me?" he asked, in an almost pleading tone. His eye twitched again as she shook her head and continued to watch him. Feeling just a bit self conscious, even when considering that it his cat was a spirit, it was still a female spirit. Thus, he quickly undressed and redressed into his boxers at a speed that would have had the Yondaime gawking. However, the spirit cat was older and far more experienced, and thus had still seen everything 'below the belt'. Turning around, Naruto sweat dropped at finding his previously pure white cat imitating a tomato, decked out in a full body blush so dark that it easily showed through her fur.(Naruto doesn't know this, of course.)

Raising a eyebrow at his weird spirit cat, he shrugged as he mad his way over to his futon. His was larger that normal, and had enough space for three people. Yawing, the blond quietly spoke to his cat with a tired voice.

"Sleep wherever you like for now, I'll get you a basket or something tomorrow."

As his eyes slowly closed due to exhaustion, they immediately snapped open as a rough, wet tongue ran over the ridges of his whisker marks, and he quickly bolted up, only to stare down at a pair of golden eyes.

"What?! What is it?!" he was startled when she quickly burrowed her way underneath his covers, until he felt her stop moving, her small weight resting on his lower body. Pulling the covers back, a confused Naruto stared at the neko as she lay curled up on top of his abs and the Kyuubi's seal, purring contentedly.

Smiling a true smile, one that didn't reach his eyes and revealed a warmth that would make any women melt, he let his head fall back as his eyes shut, his final thoughts before falling asleep on the name on her collar. His cat, however, had caught the whispered comment from his lips, one that the blond wouldn't remember in the morning, and purred contentedly more at his acceptance of her into his home.

"Goodnight, Yurine."

Final Comments

Go me, I finally finished typing the first chapter, and it only took me a month! For those that glare at me for taking forever, this happens because of me typing in my spare time, a.k.a., when I don't have homework, aren't reading other fanfiction, or are using the internet for something else. Also, I have seven stories that all have at least one chapter to them, while my longest has seven so far. Typing them and writing them out are two different things, so in advance, I will apologize for any and all delays that can occur due to my slow typing skills, even when I can write a chapter a day

Also, for any of those interested I have a poll for You! This is a harem Fic, so if you don't like seeing a single guy paired with multiple girls, then thanks for reading, leave a review or constructive criticism, and have fun finding another story!

The poll deals with who is in the Harem. I do no Yaoi. The Reason for all the Yaoi Fan-girls is in my profile. Go back and read it if your that pissed at me.

Also, I will not include Sakura in any harem I do, and I will rarely use Ino either, this Fic included. I have no real paring preference for Naruto, but looking at my profile may help with why certain females seem to show up more in my Fics.

Here's the Poll, but please vote only once, though you can vote for multiple girls in that same vote.

Tayuya

Kin

Ayame Ichiruka

Haku (Female in this fic)

Princess Yuki

Tsunade

Shizune

Anko

Yugito-(Jinchuriki of the Niibi-No-Nekomata)

Tsunami

Ja ne! See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2:Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Karas: The Prophecy, or Karas: The Revelation. Wish I did, but I don't.

Author Notes-

I welcome myself back! This is Modify The Lifestream, with chapter Two for Naruto, the Guardian Karas of Konoha! Yeah...Go me. Whatever.

Anyway...leave a review if you want, I don't care. As stated before, the paring will be at least Naruto x Yurine x Konan. As I have stated before, their will be a poll for possible Harem members. The relationships that the characters have **will** affect this story, so those that win the Harem poll obviously have more impact on the story. Also, their will be one sided NaruSaku, and NaruIno.

Alllllllllrighty then, let get this show on the Road!

Speech-"...Yo."

Thoughts-_'_...could Ramen rule the universe?'

Demon speech-**"...stupid brat"**

Demon thoughts-**'...I wonder what's for lunch'**

Techniques/Jutsu/Author notes- (...Paperwork-no-Jutsu)...Do-All-The-Paperwork Technique

Locations/time-...yada yada, um, my backyard?

Konohagakure: Namikaze Estate : One years later Yawning loudly, a tired Namikaze Naruto, former ANBU commander of squads 1-5, now supreme commander of all ANBU forces and their respective commanders, lazily pushed himself up from his laying position with a satisfied groan.

Feeling his back pop in several places as he moved himself upwards, his futon sheets fell away to reveal his upper body, while he reclined on his elbows, and he tried tiredly to blink away the residual sleep from his eyes.

Tilting his head from side to side, several loud cracks issued through the room, and a lazy, though satisfied grin made its way to his face as the joints in his neck realigned to their proper positions. One of his hands made its way up to the back of his neck as he tentatively scratched it, a quirk of his that the he remained oblivious to, though others simply attributed it to him being confused.

However, his exhaustion wasn't caused by his ANBU duties. Looking down, however, the true reason for his tiredness stirred slightly in her sleep, reacting to his movements.

A pair of tanned, lithe arms were tightly wound around his waist, drawing him closer to the ivory haired girl wrapped closely around his body, her head resting on his chest, while the rest of her body was curled up on his left side. She resembled a kitten as she unconsciously cuddled closer, her body unconsciously trying to get closer to the warmth his body provided.

He found such a comparison ironic.

Gazing at her lovingly, a small smile made its way to his face, but was quickly swallowed up by a smirk, and a hint of mischief entered his eyes. Laying back down slowly, Naruto circled and arm around her waist, while his other hand made its way up to her ivory tresses, before combing through it in a soothing and affectionate manner, similar in a way one would stroke a cat. Placing a finger behind one of her temples, the blond gently massaged the area, and his smirk widened as a small, yet audible moan made its way from the slumbering girl, though she still stayed fast asleep.

Shifting his grip slightly, Naruto slid her up his body a few inches, letting her head rest on his shoulders, before he bent down towards her ear. Whispering to her quietly, Naruto tried get her up.

"It's time to wake up." He got a groan in reply for his trouble, but she still remained asleep.

"Come on, wake up. I have ANBU duties." He gently urged her, even adding a small shake, though he was met with little success.

He got an audible groan and a buried head into the crook of his neck for the disturbance to her sleep, but still, nothing that indicated that she was going to get up.

Sighing to himself, the blond really wished she wouldn't be so lazy when they were all alone with one another, compared when in, 'public', she was extremely professional and all business. Well, when waking up, that is. Now going to bed however, and a large grin made its way to his face as his thoughts turned lecherous.

Well...that was a completely different story all together.

"After all, she is one **hell** of a vixen in bed. Even with Kyuubi enhancing my stamina, I'm still exhausted every morning, even if it is fun." he muttered to himself.

Letting a small laugh escape from himself, Naruto knew he had to do something drastic to get her up, and it was always the same thing. Tilting his head down until they were only an inch apart, Naruto whispered, " Its time to wake up, Yurine chan." before fusing his lips to hers.

Drawing her closer to his body with his left arm encircled around her waist, his right hand reached away from its position at her temple to the back of her head, giving her neck support. He heard her moan as her small arms made their way up his chest, gently caressing his muscle and skin with an affectionate curiosity, before securing themselves around his neck, and drawing him closer to herself. Rolling around until Naruto was on top and she lay below him, he used his right hand to stabilize himself over her smaller form. This kept her in both a comfortable position, but left him the dominate aggressor on top.

Breaking the kiss after several minutes, Naruto's cerulean slitted eyes stared back at a beautiful tanned face, her ebony hair splayed around her face like a halo, while several locks framed her face. Underneath her left eye ran a black tattoo several inches in length, and resembling a slash mark, the tip pointing vertically towards her chin. Her chest heaved rhythmically as she breathed, and c-cup breasts followed her breathing rhythm, which were currently trying to regain the air they had lost after they'd stopped breathing for their kiss.

Opening her eyes slightly, a pair of deep gold eyes tinged with a sliver of lust gazed back up into his own, and a small smile made its way to her face.

"What a way to wake up in the morning, Naru-Koi. Is their, anything else I'm going to get?" she questioned softly in a light, but rich voice, while grinding her hips up into own.

Feeling his own excitement at her, ministrations, Naruto smirked at her.

"Sorry, but no, Yurine-chan." was given as his answer to her, and a small pout mad its way across her face.

This itself wasn't helping, and she was making it harder for himself to actually get out of bed and report for his ANBU duties. If he didn't have to, he would have easily agreed to a few more romps between the sheets, before both of them would have finally gotten up.

"Please? At least once before you go?" the pout, the puppy-dog-eyes, the questioning gaze, and her thrice dammed 'innocent' tone was extremely taxing on his libido. The small, tanned hand gently sliding up his inner thigh towards his 'equipment', wasn't helping matters either.

Sighing slightly, but staying firm, Naruto gently took the wandering hand in his own, and brought their interlocked fingers up to his face. She continued to pout, but relented at his next words.

"Sorry, Yurine-chan, but if we have our fun now, I **will** be late for my duties. Much as I hate it, I still have to take a shower before going to Tsunade-sama's office for my debriefing. What do you think she'll say if I not only her ANBU commander comes walking in late, but I'm disheveled and smell like the scent of sex? I don't want people to know about you yet. At least, until I'm confident that no one can ever harm you."He received a small sigh in return, but also a small smile.

"I know, I know. I can't die, but, seeing me in pain isn't something you wish, is it, Naru-Koi?" she replied.

Getting a small nod at her acceptance, though she still grumbled at the missed opportunity, Naruto leaned down and gave her a small kiss at her neck, right over the bite mark that signified her as his mate.

It was the stupid Kitsune's fault, as she had instilled that bit of instinct into him, but when Yurine had locked up and screamed her head off from the nearly nerve frying orgasm she'd received from the bite, well, she wasn't complaining much about it.

He'd given it to her over eight months ago when they had rid one another of their virginity's as they'ed made love for the first time, and both of them were content and happy with their relationship, as she had considered the mark almost like a marriage proposal.

Removing himself from their sheets, Naruto quietly padded across their redwood floor to the bathroom, while picking up one of the soft, fluffy, bright orange towels stacked on a dresser near the door.

He may have incinerated his previous orange jumpsuit due to Yurine's demand for 'that orange monstrosity to be gone forever from her sight', but he still loved the color, so when he pleaded with Yurine to let him buy them, she relented. Her limping the next morning, was most likely the reason she caved so easily.

Glancing back at his beloved, he felt his eye twitched at the provocative and alluring position she was in.

Their light futon blanket was pulled tightly up against her body, both hiding, and bring attention to her small frame. The top end was just covering her breasts from just below her collar bones, while one hand clenched the fabric against her, and her left arm was used to prop up her head. One of her tanned legs was exposed to his view, while the remainder of the sheet tantalizingly curved over her waist and butt.

The blond Jinchuriki twitched some more, before turning around and grumbling as he flipped his towel over his shoulder and walked into the shower. However, Yurine caught his grumbling words, and a large Cheshire grin made its way up her face because of it.

"Stupid ANBU Commander duties" he mumbled, " Yurine-chan and I could have slept in, or at least have a repeat of last night and had her screaming for more. Kami, I swear, she's an insatiable little thing when it comes to sex."

Sighing to herself, the snowy haired women thought wistfully at missing such a fun opportunity for some nooky from her fox boy.

Getting up, she started looking for her nightgown, and after quickly scanning the room, found it on the opposite end, right were she had flung it before jumping Naruto after he'd gotten out of the bathroom last night.

Hearing the shower start up, the sound of running water accompanied by a groan from her blond fox boy made her smile in self-satisfaction, as only she could get him so sore that not even going on ten S-class mission in a row with out a break would compare to one of their nights.

Quickly slipping the nightgown on over her small frame, she quickly padded over to their bathroom door to get downstairs. Opening the sliding doors, but stopping at the top of their steps, as their room was on the second floor, she quickly shut it as she got a devious idea.

Grabbing one of his tight black muscle shirts along with a pair of her pitch black panties, she threw them out the door before following them out, and descended the stairs with clothing in hand to wait for her fox boy.

Unlocking the door, as sometimes Yurine would sneak in to shower with him, and then he'd have to shower twice, a still dripping wet Naruto softly padded into his room, with only a small, fluffy orange towel wrapped around his waist protecting his modesty.

Droplets of water ran down his chiseled shoulders and abs, and his normal untamed, spiky blond hair lay plastered to his face, while his unbound ponytail stuck to the back of his neck, matted together instead of it usual form that he used on ANBU duties.( You can stop drooling, Naruto fangirls)

Looking around a bit, Naruto was surprised to find Yurine up and gone, but with a shrug walked towards his ANBU equipment to get ready for his duties. He stopped halfway, however, as a pair of tanned, slender arms wound their way around his waist, and he felt a matured chest pressing into his back. Giving a sigh as he felt the hands slowly trail down from his abs to his towel, he quickly spun around as he grasped the smaller hands in his own larger ones, and, lo and behold, he found a smirking Yurine in nothing but her birthday shirt.

"Myuu!" she wined softly in disappointment at the lost opportunity, but it quickly turned to a moan as the blond tilted her head up and kissed her deeply, one of his 'special' ones that sent tingles down her spine and turned her legs to jelly. A few minutes later, a panting and heavily blushing Yurine, her eyes half closed and glazed over, was only still standing on her feet, due to her lover holding her up.

Smirking slightly to himself at her glazed look, Naruto gently lead the poor girl over towards their door and left her outside, and closed the door to get dressed. Ten minutes later, a fully dried, clothed, and armored Naruto made his way downstairs towards to kitchen. Entering, he smiled slightly at the tempting aromas wafting from within, but composed himself for several moments before making his way over to Yurine to help with breakfast.

The reason for his previous stop, however, was because of how Yurine had chosen to dress that morning.

Or, well, her lack of dress, anyway.

After all, watching her cooking breakfast in nothing more than one of his skintight black muscle shirts, and a pair of black panties was all that covered her modesty, and he was starting to regret being the ANBU Commander, because opportunities like the one in front of him didn't happen often.

Well, they did, but **his** fetishes, such as her in his own clothes making him food, did not. It pissed him of that she was doing it on purpose, because she **knew** how hot and riled up it made him, and it was one of the fastest ways to make him get out of his cloths.

Much to her own amusement, the first time when he had seen her like this, he'd teleported straight out his cloths and had sex with her on the table. Their breakfast was ruined, but both were too happy to care.

Her snow white hair was tied into a pair of pigtail on the sides of her head, resembling orbs at the top, with thin strands that were thicker at the top and tapered down as they made their way down her back.

At her waist, a two foot long white cat tail flicked and twitched gently behind her. Naruto loved that tail, because it made Yurine stiffen and moan when he touched it in the right places, as well as serving as another way to relax her when it was stroked. Plus, it made her even more unique, and he loved her because of her unique and exotic features. They set her apart from the world, just like his whisker marks and being a Jinchuriki did for him. It made him feel, like he wasn't so alone in the world.

Placing a kiss at the back of her neck, Naruto gently took the frying pan of eggs that she had been cooking and moved her to the bacon, while getting a small smile in return for his affectionate gesture. Several minutes later their breakfast was done, and both sat down to eat.

Or at least, Naruto sat in his own chair.

But it seemed his dear Yurine had other ideas, and promptly deposited herself in his lap, citing that he was **far** more comfortable that a cold chair was, and ignored his eye twitching as she began eating from his own plate.

Smiling even as he shook his head at her antics, the blond also began to dig in, and occasional each of them fed the other, or snitched food from the others plate, as they enjoyed a peaceful breakfast with one another.

Fifteen minutes later, we find Naruto sitting on his raised front porch as he tied up his combat boots, before rising and strapping his sword to his back, his Kitsune mask pulled to the side of his head.

Getting up and grabbing his mask in his left hand, Naruto was about to properly attach it, before he felt a small tug on his lower back armor. Turning around, he found Yurine staring up at him with a small pout.

Understanding her unvoiced request, the blond smiled gently before drawing her into one last kiss, a very gently one filled with love, completely different from their former frenzied one's from this morning. Breaking from her, Naruto attached his mask to his face, before turning around and leaping off towards the Hokage tower at a reasonable pace for his debriefing.

With Yurine's whispered, "Be safe." still swimming in his mind, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, Namikaze Naruto sped off towards a meeting that would change his life in an earth-shattering way, just like when he had met Yurine, all those months ago.

Sighing to herself as her Koibito left, Yurine retreated back into their home, intent on receiving some well deserved sleep. She'd missed a great deal like Naruto had because of their fun last night.

(Remember kiddies, she'd jumped him last night. He He He)

The current poll, as follows from last chapter-

Tayuya-7

Kin-6

Ayame Ichiruka-14

Haku (Female in this fic)-9

Princess Yuki-17

Tsunade-4

Shizune-9

Anko-9

Yugito-(Jinchuriki of the Niibi-No-Nekomata)-14

Tsunami-10

Also, Due to a particular request, which I could agree with, I will also be adding...Female Kyuubi! To the Harem due to a request by Narutodrg. Thank you, both for your votes, and your Idea!

Also, Due to another particular request, which I could agree with, I will also be adding...Female Niibi! To the Harem, due to a request by Challenger. Some of his ideas are also a possibility, so thanks, my reviewer!

Also, for any of those of you who are curious when the poll will end, um, don't really know. However, several of the polls members **will** show up in the next several chapters, so I'm guessing that it will be decided with in, say, a dozen chapters? Don't really know, we'll see how long it takes for me to become lazy and stop counting for the poll.

Yeah. I'm Lazy. So Sue me. Get over it.

Those that have very low votes will be eliminated, as it will save me the hassle of trying to count for five girls, instead of a Dozen girls.

Finally, for all those who voted, reviewed, or added me to their favorite author/favorite story, thank you!

**P.S.**(for anyone who cares to actually read this, while this chapter didn't take me **too** long to get out, the next may be a while, just for your annoyance as I make you wait.)

Just kidding.

About the annoyance part, anyway.

I'm a slow at typing on a keyboard and I type my written drafts in my spare time.

Which means only when I'm not working or have school.

So for those that asks why it takes so long for me to update? There's your answer.

P.S.S(I'm really tired, as I'm finishing this at Midnight on a school night. Go me. Yawn. Anyone who want's to take a guess at who the **Former **Karas of Konoha is gets a cookie. A really big cookie. A really big, chocolate chip,** IMAGINARY** Cookie. And who doesn't **LOVE** Cookies?)


	3. Chapter 3:Meetings

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Naruto, Karas: The Prophecy, or Karas: The Revelation. Wish I did, but I don't. It would be extremely sweet if I did though, wouldn't it? But then again, many people wished they owned Naruto so that Kishy wouldn't have created a god mode Sasuke, but we can't all get what we want, can we?

Author Notes:

**Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**Children of all ages. **

(Always wanted to say that!)

I present to you, chapter Three of Naruto: the Guardian Karas of Konoha.

Yeah. Go me. Whatever.

Sorry it took, awhile, but, I had to get part of my other story out. If you haven't read Yin and Yang yet. Go read it after reading this chapter. I think many of you will like it. I think. If you've already read it,

Congratulations!

Anyway, leave a review if you want, I don't care. Flame if you want, but those who flame better **dam well** have a reason other than they **don't like the pairings or crossover stories**.

So then, as an announcement.

Sorry, to all those who have remained dedicated to this story, and have given me reviews that help with my writing work, or those that have voted for the poll. I know it's been awhile, but I haven't had a lot of time to write. What time I've had, has been used to either update this, or Yin and Yang.

To azurelong, you guessed correctly about the former Karas. And I present to you, a huge, chocolate chip, COOKIE!

So, any way, this is the Current poll.

Tayuya-13

Kin-9

Ayame Ichiruka-38

Haku (Female in this fic)-23

Princess Yuki-38

Tsunade-11

Shizune-16

Anko-22

Yugito-(Jinchuriki of the Niibi-No-Nekomata)-38

Tsunami-23

Female Kyuubi-12

Female Niibi-11

Also, I got a request for Temari to be added, but unfortunately, there's almost too many girls as it is, so, she won't be added.

However, do not fear, DragonTamerx, for I have another story in the works, Yin and Yang, which **will** feature Temari as harem member, along with a multitude of other women, and not only from the Naruto universe, as you can request(and they will be considered) women from other Series to choose from. If people want them, anyway.

Also, as a special note, if Yugito is one of his top girls by the time the poll ends around chapter six or seven, as this thing could still go in any direction, I might just include the Niibi with her, as it may make things a bit easier to write.

Also, Dear Anon, I have read your review, and their actually **was** a flashback written so that all of you readers can understand why Yurine and Naruto are so close. Also, just so you know, Yurine isn't actually an o.c. She's the same Yurine is the Karas Movies. I just, "modified" her personality a bit,(a.k.a., crumpled up the real personality and imputed my own.) I'm not butchering your review, just trying to give you some insight. Hope that helps. Also, yes, it is kind of cliche to have her as his Yurine, but I like her character. So there.

On with the story. Or something like that.

Konohagakure: Godaime's office

Tsunade sat at her larger, oriental desk, stacked high with papers and official documents, patiently waiting for her ANBU commander to show. Unfortunately, her day was just getting worse, as not only did she have migraine coming on, but she couldn't skip out on her duties or have any **Sake**! It was an unholy torture that she had to be sober in her own office, and even if it was a meeting. Her guests identities were helping matters, either. Four individuals, one male and three females, sat across from her, and she drummed her fingers nervously on her desk, and small cracks appeared around where her fingers touched, showing her stress.

Her assistant Shizune stood a foot behind her to her right, waiting patiently just like her, though she smiled nervously as she prayed her master wouldn't let loose her infamous temper since while the commandeer was supposed to be here today, they hadn't given him a time that he should have arrived. She was sweating as she hoped the guest Kage's wouldn't get irritated because a ANBU was arriving "Late." Behind Tsunade's shoulder on her left stood her other apprentice, Haruno Sakura, whom she had taken as a student after being brought back to Konoha by Jiraiya and Naruto.

Speaking of the blond brat, she hadn't gotten a visit from him in several years, and had only seen him occasionally around Konoha, and the last time she'd seen him for a mission was for the second Sasuke retrieval mission. After that, he'd practical dropped off the map!

'Though, I guess it isn't really his fault if we never see him. I'm so busy that I can't get away to relax and visit, I allowed him to leave his team because they started up doing the exact same shit as when they were first a team, and none of his friends come looking to request him for a mission, or just to get together. Hell, I don't even know where he lives anymore...'Tsunade thought to herself in self-disgust as a pained grimace made its way across her features.

She was nearly his mother figure, and she'd basically all but abandoned him because she was too busy. Some mother she was, she thought to herself in depression. Shaking her head of her depressing thoughts, Tsunade focused on the meeting at hand. She could worry about her surrogate son later.

After all, it wasn't everyday that a pair of hostile villages sent out peace envoys. Both the villages of Kumogakure and Kirigakure had decide that the best course of action to help them recover and stabilize themselves was through an alliance, and had sent their own Kage's and a small contingent of their ANBU as escorts for a treaty meeting with them. The Mizukage wore a white knee length cloak and Kage hat, though hers was outlined in blue, with the Kanji for 'water' engraved into its front, and a black face mask covered her features, though her green eyes were easily visible.

Next to her sat a young, but incredibly attractive women, with black hair that reached mid-back, with part of it done up into an oriental bun, and was held together by a pais of senbon needles. She had such pale skin that she was nearly as white as a porcelain doll, and had warm, chocolate eyes that glowed with kindness. Wrapped around her body was a dark blue Kimono, stretching teasingly over her larger than average bust and small waist, and the clothing itself was one that Tsunade was sure cost more than all of her debts combined. Beside her, an enormous Zanbatou rested in a small sling harness that she'd had attached to her back before the young women had laid it against the side of her chair, with the Kanji for (Kubikiri Hocho)Beheading knife/Head chopping cleaver engraved into its side. The name itself gave Tsunade chills. The Mizukage's name was Rin, and the kimono-clad ice princess next to her was simply named Haku, no family or clan surname. Tsunade didn't recognize the name, but her apprentice Sakura furrowed her brow as she vaguely recognized it, but couldn't remember anyone she met that had such a name.

The Raikage sat on the Mizukage's left, and while he held the same white robe and hat, his wore the Kanji for 'lightning' on his helm. He was old, almost as old as the Sandaime used to be before his death, and was accompanied by a younger, though older looking women than the Haku girl. She had light blond hair, similar to one Yamanaka Ino, with short cropped hair in the front, and a long, thin ponytail that reached past her waist, and ended in a tuft like tail, similar to a cats. She was clad in signature Kumo ANBU armor, but carried a sheathed katana at her side instead of the typical strapped to her back one's. It's sheath was blood red in color, while the handle and guard were black. A string of pink beads, similar to that of Buddhist prayer beads, ran from a section at the top of the handle down to the sheath, tethering it together, and making it impossible to draw.

What had Tsunade on edge about her was not her ANBU status, but that she was **also** a Jinchuriki. Just like Naruto, she too held a demon sealed inside of her, the Niibi-no-Nekomata, (two tailed cat demon) though hers was much weaker this his own. Her identify trait, just like Naruto's whisker marks and elongated eyes that gave him a Kitsune-ish look ,was her slanted, green eyes with vertically slit pupils, similar to that of a Neko's. Her Name was Nii Yugito. Though Tsunade knew that Naruto was stronger than her, she wasn't looking forward to a confrontation between the two of them, since Naruto had a habit of letting his mouth get going before his mind caught up.(A.K.A., his foot-in-the-mouth-disease.)

Hearing a knock at her door, Tsunade allowed herself to smile in relief that her ANBU commander had shown up early, and she bid him to enter. The Captain did easily as he opened and shut the door quietly, before her commander approached quickly and saluted professionally, before standing at attention with his arms behind him as he waited for her. Giving him a nod to speak, he proceeded.

"What are your orders, or what duties do you need me to perform? If there are no missions, Hokage-sama, what did you need me for?" He questioned lightly in a dead and neutral tone.

Sakura was surprised however at just how attractive the ANBU commander was, and she had yet to even see his face! A form fitting black, muscle shirt clung tightly to his upper body, while form fitting white back and chest plates for his chest armor decorated his upper frame, but left his shoulders bare, revealing the pitch black, intricate spiral tattoo symbolizing a shinobi's status as an ANBU member on his right shoulder. Form fitting leather gauntlets with black, fingerless gloves cut off at the knuckle and adorned with a steel plate at the back of the hand showed of his forearm muscles, and white ANBU style gauntlets encased his forearms for further protection. His biceps were bare, and rippled muscle showed his dedication he put into his shinobi training.

Black baggy pants with several pockets covered his lower body, and the ends were stuffed into a pair of black combat boots, and steel shin guards protected his lower legs, and held a similar appearance to Anko's leg armor. A tight belt wound its way around his waist, with a pair of supply pouches at his hips, and a chakra knife was strapped to his upper left shoulder near the shoulder strap of his armor. A pair of shuriken and kunai holster were strapped to both of his thighs, and he wore a black and red mask with a kitsune motif. Behind it spilled dark blond hair, to his mid-back, tied into a thin ponytail. The rest of his hair was spiked up every which way around his head, though it seemed to have some semblance of order. What bothered the guests the most, however, was the mask design, and the strange katana that was strapped to his back.

The mask was pitch black, with the face of a grinning Kitsune painted on to it. It was terrifying, as while its grin showed fangs, the paint was the color of fresh blood, and the image was nearly identical to that of the Kyuubi's face, save that it's eyes were a solid red instead of slitted, and a small pair of horizontal slits in them allowed for Naruto see out of them. Three thick, black slash marks decorated each of its cheeks, starting at the muzzle as tips, before widening as they traveled backwards until they reached the rim of the mask, before seemingly fusing with the black border. It was absolutely horrifying mask to anyone that had seen or heard of the Kyuubi, and especially scared most Konoha shinobi witless, but Tsunade knew of the psychological advantages it could provide the commander in battle. After all, who the **hell** in their right mind would want to fight a shinobi wearing the Kyuubi's face?

The sword strapped to his back was also of interest. It was pitch black in color, but it appeared almost bone-like, and was about sixty inches in length. It had a hand guard, though it was shaped similar to a yin and yang symbol, without the inner circles, and its handle held a ridge edge, instead of a normal smooth or wrapped grip. Running along the first foot of the sheath, an elegant design of a pair of spread wings lay, and a large circle lay between the two wings, though it appeared to look like a closed, rock eye. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it, but it seemed mostly like a normal sword.

Tsunade smirked slightly at her students gobsmacked look, but quickly assumed her own neural face, but grinned like the Cheshire cat on the inside at all the possible black-mail she could possibly get on her student's reactions.

"I called you here for a mission, commander-san. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, it to escort and protect our two guest Kage's, as they will be residing here in our village until a treaty can be reached for the both of them. Each of them has their own personal escort, but I don't want to take any chances, or, one of our shinobi decided to be stupid and attack one of them."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will accept this mission. What are my specifications?" the blond replied in his slightly distorted voice, due to his mask.

Straitening slightly in her chair, Tsunade steeped her hands in front of her face, before replying in an authorities tone.

"You are authorized to use deadly force, wither it be villager or shinobi, enemy or otherwise, and that attack, or threaten, our guests. Unfortunately, I'm going to need you to be in plain sight of them. Hopefully, people will get the message to leave them alone if they've got an ANBU escort. Those our your orders."

Giving a sharp nod in return, Naruto spun on his heel and stood stiffly in front of both Kage's, and waited quietly for them. Both of them rose stiffly from their chairs, nodded and gave their thanks to Tsunade, and carefully scrutinized the ANBU commander in front of them, unsure if he was really as powerful as she believed him to be, but kept their concerns to themselves. Yugito, however, voiced her own concerns, though less diplomatically than they would have.

"ANBU commander, huh? He doesn't seem that strong. Why would we need such a weakling to protect us?" she replied in a condensing tone, and would of continued slandering the shinobi, before she was violently cut off by a massive killing intent that flooded the room. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated in fear, and even as she trembled, he thoughts took a wild turn as her own primal instincts screamed at her to run. Even as she dropped to her knees, she hesitantly looked up at the commander, and her shaking increased as the man turned his masked face towards her slowly, and she felt the pressure on herself grow heavier as the killing intent increased as they made eye contact.

What was scaring Yugito the most, however, was not her **own** fear, but that of the demon inside of her, screaming bloody murder at her to run away. The Niibi-no-Nekomata, the eight strongest tailed-demon, was **screaming in mortal terror** at her to run away and not make the **monster** in front of her any more angry than he already was. It was insane! Just what kind of person was he, that his killing intent alone was causing her demon to be afraid?! Terrified, even!

'I-I, I don't want to die! Please, Kami, I don't want die like this!' were Yugito's frantic thoughts as the blond ANBU stalked closer to her, his killing intent increasing with each step.

It should also be noted, however, that Yugito was not the only one affected by the killing intent, and the Kage's, as well as Haku and Sakura were having difficulty breathing, but at least the Kage's were still on their feet. Stalking closer to the scared shitless Kumo kunoichi, Naruto increased his killing intent with each step he took towards her, before stopping a foot away from her. He peered down into her terrified eyes, before abruptly cutting his killing intent off as he noticed tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Regaining her breath in deep pants, Yugito meekly looked back up at the blond as he turned his back on her, and watching in shock as her bowed to both her Kage, and then the Mizukage, and then the Godaime. Regaining her own breathing, Tsunade sent a small glare towards the blond ANBU, before demanding an explanation.

"To show them I am competent, Tsunade-sama. If I can bring three Kage's nearly to their knees with only my killing intent alone, what do you think would happen if I actually fought them as well?"

Tsunade let it slide, as she watched from the corner of her eye as the other Kage appraised him, a new respect in their eyes that was not there previously. Also, while the Kumo nin now seemed afraid of him, the Kiri nin was shooting him calculating glances, and she seemed to have a great deal of unanswered questions in them, as well. Haku's own thoughts were very different, however, than what Tsunade thought they were.

'Such killing intent! The last time I felt something like this was back when I was with Zabuza-sama, and I was fighting Naruto-kun, and then he got angry after he thought I killed his friend, and then he...' At this train of though, she blushed slightly in remembrance.

She'd always had a thing for powerful, commanding men. It was the reason she fallowed Zabuza, and her own hesitation fighting Naruto that day when he transformed wasn't only caused by fear, but by a fair bit of lust and attraction as well. He was so terrifying, so powerful, so, _desirably_. She let herself freeze up during the battle as her thoughts turned, less than innocent, as was promptly decimated by the enraged, Kyuubi-fied Naruto. Not only that, but even as he'd rushed her and went for the death-blow, she had a small blush on her face and glazed over eyes at his actions.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she promptly thought back to the killing intent produced by the commander, and at how closely it felt like that of Naruto's all those years ago.

'Is it, possible? Could commander-san actually be, Naruto-kun?' she thought quietly to herself.

Tsunade was curious herself as to why the Kiri Kunoichi had all of a sudden gone red in the face, and her eyes had glazed over slightly.

'Hm? This is interesting. I wonder why she's blushing? Wait. Is it possible that she's _interested_ in our resident commander? Hehehe, man oh man do I have black mail material now!'

Throwing her victorious thoughts into a box for now, Tsunade regained her composure and addressed her guests.

"I hope this slight, incident, meets your approval that Commander-san is an excellent escort?"

Both Kage nodded, and Tsunade nodded towards the commander again, and he bowed to her in return, before making his way towards the door.

"Shall we begin, Raikage-sama? Mizukage-sama?" the commander intoned politely, and received another pair of nods, before escorting them out.

Outside the Hokage tower.

The village of Konohagakure was peaceful, and, though the villages populous had seen many strange things, ranging from rampaging demons to short blonds that defaced monuments, they still stared in awe, and some of them lust, as a pair of previously enemy Kage walked down the street with larger grins on their faces, fallowed by a pair of extremely attractive kunoichi, and were being lead by powerful looking blond ANBU.

"So, where to first, commander-san?" questioned the Raikage.

"Wherever you wish, Raikage-sama." intoned the blond at his question.

"I'm a bit famished, and it would be great if I could get something to eat. What about you, Mizukage-sama?"

"That's fine Raikage-sama."

Smiling slightly, a jovial, "lead the way" was given, and the blond commander walked them towards a modest, but small ramen shop. When he stopped in mid-step, however, they grew concerned. Just as the Mizukage was about to ask what was the matter, she was cutoff in shock, as the commander rabidly made seals with his hands, and a hastily erected Daton wall sprung up in front of him, only for it, and the commander, to be blow away in a massive explosion. The commander was sent rocketing into a building a block away, and it promptly collapsed on top of him, even as the Kage's and their escorts covered their eyes from the dust and debree kicked up.

Looking up, Yugito felt fear once more again that day, as she watched as a group of ten people wearing black cloaks appear from the smoke a dust kicked up. These cloaks would never normally invoke such a reaction from her, save for one, crucial, difference.

These cloaks had clouds on them.** Red** clouds.

**Akatsuki** had come to Konoha.

Final thoughts:

Don't cha just **Hate** cliffhangers? Although, I can say that the next chapters going to **epic** in the scale of the battle. I also introduced Haku and Yugito a bit more, and Haku seems to have a fetish for strong men. Wonder what she'll do when she learns just how powerful Naruto has become over the years? I feel sorry for the blond, but, oh well, we all have to make sacrifices for fanfiction.

**Naruto- **"You suck."

**Author- **"Really? Why would that be? I gave you Yurine-chan, and your going to have several other women join the two of you? What's wrong with that?"

**Naruto- **"You pimped me out, you bastard!"

**Author-** "...and your point, is?"

**Naruto- **"...I hate you."

**Author- **"Get over it. Or, would you rather me tell Yurine that you **don't** like having sex with her?"

**Naruto-** "...Never mind."

**Author- **"I though so...Is she really that good?" Insert evil grin

**Naruto- **"...Turns and leaves with a blush on his face, muttering about insatiable catgirl's'

**Author- **"...Dam. Lucky son of a bitch."

...Yo. Like the arguments I can get into with my characters?

Yes? No? Maby? Don't really care because were all lazy people?

That's fine, but I think I might begin adding these little talks at the end of my chapters. I've found some authors can make really good arguments that are funny, so, I'm going to try it, as well.

Also, I know its been slow since I last updated, but my other story, Yin and Yang, should have another chapter out in the next 1-3 weeks. You've got my hypocritical oath on it!(...guess that isn't worth much, is it?)

See ya next chapter. ( Or update, as the case may be.)


	4. Chapter 4:Battles

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Naruto, Karas: The Prophecy, or Karas: The Revelation. Wish I did, but I don't. Also, anyone who is a fan of the blond shinobi himself, aren't we all hoping he'll either kill or cripple Sasuke? I mean no disrespect to those who like the guy, Emo bastard that he is, but, it's called _**Naruto**_ for a reason. Meaning that the main character and focus of the anime and manga is Naruto. **Not. Sasuke**. And, on another note, is Naruto **finally** going to be able to actually have an advantage for once, instead of gaining a new ability and it **working with no threat to his person**, only for it to have **adverse side affects**, or for him to get **beaten** anyway.

Anyone else notice that? If this is the way that Naruto is going to continue, I may actually stop respecting Kishimoto for creating Naruto. Though I have to admit, Kishimoto-san may be have just tried to piss us off first before getting to the good stuff, on account that I got to watch as Sasuke got his ass handed to hime by Killer Bee. And the dude's one of the funniest characters in Naruto I have yet to see. If you haven't read that far.....go read that far, considering I'm now reading the series agin just because of that fight.

Author Notes:

I love candy, I love soda, I love sugar, I love.........................never mind. I never said any of that. If I find out people found out I like such things, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!. Threatening warnings to protect my dignity aside, let us continue.

Anyway, leave a review if you want, doesn't matter.

So then, as an announcement:

...

...

...

...

...

...............I can't think of anything, so I'll go to reviewer mail questions.

Dear viel12: You may vote for more than one person in the list. But! After you vote for all the people you want, do **Not**! vote again. This helps me with keeping the voting somewhat easy to do, instead of having the same reviewer vote for their favored pairings after every chapter.

Anyway, this is the Current poll.

Tayuya-18

Kin-13

Ayame Ichiraku-45

Haku (Female in this fic)-36

Princess Yuki-50

Tsunade-19

Shizune-21

Anko-28

Yugito-(Jinchuriki of the Niibi-No-Nekomata)-52

Tsunami-35

Female Kyuubi-24

Also, as some people may have noticed, I've removed the Niibi-No-Nekomata off the harem list, due to her automatically being added in with Yugito. So, if you get Yugito, your going to get the Niibi tagging along anyway. That how I see it, anyway.

Also......... their will be character deaths, gore, bloodshed, and overpowered people(or not, if that's your opinion).But, mostly fighting, so it's all good. Well then, let begin.

[Last Time]

_Looking up, Yugito felt fear once more again that day, as she watched as a group of ten people wearing black cloaks appear from the smoke a dust kicked up. These cloaks would never normally invoke such a reaction from her, save for one, crucial, difference._

_These cloaks had clouds on them.__** Red**__ clouds._

_**Akatsuki**__ had come to Konoha._

[Ready......Hajimie!]

Akatsuki, the shadowy organization composed of various rogue shinobi, and hell-bent on retrieving all nine of the Jinchuriki of the world, stood ominously as dust and smoke billowed around them, their cloaks fluttering in the small wind kicked up by the explosion in front of them.

In their middle stood and orange haired man with oddly colored eyes. They held three rings of gradually darkening color, the outside ring lightest, the innermost the darkest, that fanned out from his pupils. Multiple piercing's were adorned on his face, and a slight scowl on his face belayed his mood. To his right stood a shorter, blue haired women with a origami rose in her hair, and a single piercing below her lower lip. She had cold cerulean eyes, but also watched the orange haired man with slight concern. Continuing to her right, a silver haired man with a eager, psychotic smirk stood lazily, a massive, tri-bladed scythe held over his right shoulder, and a silver eyed man with a mask and gray hoody stood next to him, holding a briefcase in his left hand. On his right, a man with gold eyes, and half of his face colored white, and the other black, while what looked like a Venus flytrap grew out from his shoulders as he stared at the assembled shinobi with amber eyes.

On the orange haired mans left stood a black haired person, with a bright, fluorescent orange spiraling mask, with the spiral ending at a single eye hole. To this person left stood the black haired, red eyed with three, black tomo's Sharingan Uchiha Itachi, on of the most notorious missing nin from Konohagakure. Next to him was a shark like man with a massive sword wrapped in bandages strapped across his back. Next was a blond haired man with a metal eyepatch over his left eye, and hunched over next to him was a man with a metal, scorpion like tail that waived behind him in agitation.

"Konohagakure." spoke up the orange haired man in a calm voice, though several surrounding Shinobi felt themselves shiver at the undertone of power to it.

"My name is Pain. I am the leader of Akatsuki, and we are hear for the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Give him up with out a fuss, and we'll leave with out demolishing this village."

By now the assembled forces of Konohagakure had arrived after feeling the incredible chakra of their invaders, as well as the massive explosion, and Pains revelation gave many shinobi shivers, while other scoffed and muttered good riddance under their breaths. After all, if he wanted the Kyuubi brat, he could have him.

However, their were many confused people, mostly the rookie twelve and the younger generations, as they didn't know what the hell the Akatsuki leader was talking about. Shikamaru himself was confused.

'Jinchuriki? Power of human sacrifice?! What the hell's that mean? And what's up with them wanting the Kyuubi, its dead, right? The Yondaime killed it over twenty years ago. Why would they want something that's dead? Man, this is so troublesome...' however, he felt his eyed widen and his mouth gape open as two of the member's were launched back, courtesy of a flying knee to the face by a blond ANBU.

[Back with Akatsuki]

The orange haired Rinnegan wielder waited a few moments for konohas shinobi to speak up, before he narrowed his eyes in irritations they stayed silent. It was, insulating, that they would do nothing to even answer him, let alone give up their hated Jinchuriki so that Akatsuki could obtain one of the final tailed demons and accomplish their final goal. His inner musings were cut short as he felt a brief flare of chakra to his left, only to watch in open shock as both Tobi and Itachi felt a pair of knees slam into their faces, even as he had watched it in slow motion with his ringed eyes, Tobi's mask cracked, spider webbing from the force, and Itachi's eyes widened in pain, before he coughed up blood, the force lifting them off their feet and sending them rocketing into a shop several blocks behind them, the impact shattering the wall they slammed into and causing the building to collapse on top of them. And a blond haired ANBU was the cause of their impromptu flight.

The blond landed on his feet, his right hand whipping back upwards towards his shoulder before drawing his sword, the blade hissing as he drew it, before it sang out a cry of wind as he drew it downward in an arc, the blond explosive expert to his right cried out in pain, his right arm removed up to the shoulder in a shower of blood as the sword crashed into the ground, a ten foot long trench opening up from the blades path, the invisible force of wind chakra adding to the blades power. And then the blond simply vanished, his form wavering like a mirage as he disintegrated into the air. Deidara simply tried choking back his cries at the pain of losing his arm, before being silenced himself as an armor clad fist slammed into his face, blood and spit leaving his mouth as he was slammed into the building behind himself, leaving a large, spider webbed crater as he sunk down form it, before toppling over onto his face, twitching occasionally.

Turning towards the now alert and defensive black clad demon hunting group, all of them, even Pein, felt themselves pause slightly as the blond simply leaked killing intent, the aura of death, fear and bloodlust rolling off of his body in waves, his longer than average katana held loosely in his right hand, its edge stained with blood, the occasional drop leaking from it, through it was such a slow process it seemed as if the blade was drinking it, hoarding as much blood as it could, considering it was so stained it seemed as if it was merely dipped in a bucket of blood. While he had been initially startled, Pein calmed as he took in the blonds appearance.

His left arm smoked as it healed over, the lacerations and burns from shrapnel caused by the explosion tearing its way up his arm, as well as vaporizing his arm greave. His previously white armor was dirtied with soot, dust, and burns, and the upper right part of the chest was completely blown off, the edges around it melted down, meaning that after this he would have to scrape if. If he survived, anyway. The bomb had also burned away part of his shirt, though the tattered remains were able to conceal his ShikiFuin. His mask remained only partly damaged, the upper left side of it cracked and broken off, revealing more of his blond hair, as well as his slitted, crimson eye, burning in hatred at those that would seek to enslave his power for their own uses. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra swirl around his body, pulsating with malevolence and hate, bleeding from his form as his gripped his blade tighter with his newly clawed fingers. Placing his other hand around the end of the hilt, he brought the blade up to eye level, its business end pointed towards the orange haired Rinnegan leader, even as he called for more of his tenants power, kicking up a whirlwind as more of the red energy escaped his body, and several shinobi dropped to their knees as both partes spiked their killing intent to cancel out the others.

Naruto growled at them, before tilting his head back and unleashing a distinctive roar that sent shudders down the spines of all Konoha shinobi that recognized it as that of the Kyuubi's, before he vanished again. Reappearing within a meter his target, the Jinchuriki's blade sang as he swung it upwards, intent on splitting the bastard in two, but instead of killing him, it sliced cleanly through a hastily erected Daton barrier, before piercing Zetsu's flesh under his lower right rib, tearing its way upwards through his left shoulder with enough force to slather flesh, bone and a fountain of blood as the plantlike man fell back, his mouth open in silent scream, though he gurgled as his remaining lung filled with blood, the rest escaping his mouth and the gaping wound running his chest.

Pein had flung himself back nearly immediately after the blond had vanished, and even as he watched Zetsu die to save him, he was nothing more than a pawn that had outlived its usefulness. He bit his thumbs and drew blood, before flipping through several seals and disappearing into a cloud of smoke that exploded around him. As the smoke cleared, a massive, three headed dog with rust colored fur, larger than even Gamabunta, stared down at the blond with the same eyes of that of its summoner, who had disappeared. It wasn't until it began speaking in a gravely voice that Naruto felt his eyes widen, as though it was over toned, Pein's voice could still be distinguished with that of the summoners.

"**Well, isn't this interesting? Call, and you come running, Jinchuriki. At first I didn't recognize you, but after you started using the demons energy, it all began to come together. No wonder we haven't been able to find a trace of you for the last several years.....you went and joined the ANBU. Quiet clever, boy, but now that I've found you, all we need to do is take the Kyuubi from you. However, you've improved more that I would have expected you to have over the years, but it seems theirs one thing that hasn't changed....."**

And as the dogs eyes switched from eyeing the blond to settle over the pair of trembling Kage's and their escorts, its three mouths opened before a ball of white and purple fire began growing in between the three dogs jaws, flaring brightly as it grew to twice the size of the summons heads, even as the blond felt his eyes widen in horror of the similarities it had to his Kyuubi chakra cannon.

"**Your compassion for others, will be your death!"**

And Naruto scarcely felt himself move as the sphere rocketed from the jaws, aimed at killing the Kage's and to his own horror as he fell slight behind it, the members of the rookie twelve, their sensei's, and other shinobi he'd seen around the village, people that he'd sworn to protect. Only by flooding his body with more of the Kyuubi's chakra did he make it fast enough, no more than a scant few seconds before it would have impacted the group.

Gripping his sword as he brought it slowly up to his chest, before slashing it across his chest in a wide arc, before twist his wrist as he gritted his teeth and he cut back towards himself, the tip of his blade pointed outwards towards the right, the blades length running parallel with his chest just as the fireball slammed itself into the edge of his katana, pressing the blades dull side into the remnants of his armor. He felt himself give ground as his slid back several feet, the ground cracking and splintering as he moved, before wincing as he struggled to push the attack back, continuing to weather the blast. He gritted his teeth as the hilt of his blade seared the flesh of his palm, the sphere of fire superheating his blade, even as he watched in slight helplessness as the length of his blade became white hot, before cracks began spider webbing their way across the steel, before shattering in an explosion of steel as the blade gave way to the attack.

The shards of his destroyed weapon hurled into his body, piercing his lungs, stomach, and chest, a larger shard flying into, and out of, his left arm, tearing it of at the shoulder, while smaller shards peppered his face and sliced into his left eye, tearing their way across the exposed part of his face before clipping of his left ear. The largest shard, the foot long length of his blade's end had imbedded itself into his abdomen, though it wasn't a clean puncture. The end had blown off and spiraled down into his front side, tearing through his right kidney and stopping as the bladed end blew out through his back and anchoring itself into his stomach without going the entire way through. The rest of the blast had superheated his armor, reducing it to nothing more that melted slag, and searing the skin off his chest and abdomen as it slowly dripped off his body, revealing the pink and red muscle below it, even as he bled out heavily. His mask had shattered with the impact of the blast, and blew away from his face.

Blood dripped from his forehead and his left cheek, and missing ear, even as his now blinded eye cried blood, the small shards imbedded into it leaking blood. It mixed and pooled with the twin streams of blood running from his lips, even as they ran down his chin and dripped lightly into the growing puddle at his feet. The blood ran from his chest and stomach wounds, much of it soaking through into his black fatigues and running down the silver metal of his shinguards, before settling down over his combat boots and joining the blood that pooled and grew beneath him. His shoulder bled out just as heavily as his torso wounds, though it came in clots and torrents, much heavier than the streams and rivers that flowed elsewhere on his ruined body. Shifting forwards in pain, Naruto felt himself wobble slightly as his legs began to grow numb, and they trembled as he fought to keep himself upright, his broken sword clasped loosely

Pein simply stared at the blond in shock and horror, as he couldn't believe anyone, even himself, could still be standing after that.

"**What the hell are you?! How can you stand with those wounds?!" Aren't you human?!"**

Even as Pein yelled at the blond in shock, he couldn't believe that even a Jinchuriki could do such a thing, even as his words struck a cord in all those present. He wasn't human. He was a Jinchuriki, as sacrificial victim used to keep a demon at bay, and he was still standing after taking wounds that would have felled even legendary shinobi. And they more they thought about it, how could he be a monster, if he would take such pain and still keep standing to protect his village. A great deal of Konoha didn't know the answer, but many of them were beginning to pale as they thought about how they'd treated the blond.

Naruto didn't hear the man's words, as he was far to gone to hear him. Feeling his legs buckle slimly, he thrust his right hand out as he buried the remains of his swords into earth, trying to prop himself up, before his legs finally gave way and he dropped to his knees, his cheeks puffing slightly before he vomited up blood. He continued to pour blood from his wounds, and his eyes dimmed and closed half way as his breathing became labored, his one good lung trying to bring in the oxygen of two, his other one dying as it clotted and filled with blood, some of which bled out from the sword shard embedded into his chest, running the length of the jagged metal before dripping slowly from its tip. His vision blurred, the images in front of him fading in and out of his vision, even as he desperately tried to fight against the exhaustion that plagued his body from the bloodless, even as Kyuubi screamed at him get up, to keep fighting, smoke wafting from his missing limb and the wounds on his body as the demon desperately tried to heal its container and keep him alive.

And she was failing.

'Is this....how I'm going to die? But...I, I...can't....she's....waiting for me....' the blond thought quietly to himself as his breathing slowed, his mind dimming, his grip on his broken sword slacking as his hand slipped from the hilt as he fell forward.

"I'm...sorry....Yu...ri...ne...." the blond whispered to himself quietly even as toppled over into the pool of his own blood., much to the horror and shock of those who had watched him fight. Tsunade felt tears run down her face as her 'little brother' fought and lost against death, just like Dan and Nawaki did.. His 'comrades', ranging from ANBU he worked with the rookie twelve simply stared, horrified and disbelieving that the blond who was indestructible, who never stopped fighting, who never gave up, had a died in front of them. He died to protect them, just as he had promised long ago, though few took his oath seriously when he had first graduated.

"_I will protect, all those who are precious to me. Even if it cost me my life, I will protect Konoha and all those who reside here!"_

And he'd kept that oath. Died for it, defending the people who hated him since the day he was born, with his life. Fought against those that left battle hardened shinobi shaking in their boots. And wanted nothing in return, save a little kindness. Konoha's population felt themselves fill with disgust at their previous actions towards the blond, but could do nothing, now, with Naruto dead.

Akatsuki wasn't doing any better than them, either. While the surviving members had stayed off to the sidelines as the blond fought them and then Pein killed him, the man himself grew angry and horrified at the same time. He just killed the Jinchuriki they needed. The strongest, most important one! What he hell was he going to do now?! How the hell could they capture the Kyuubi now if its container was dead and the blond's fucking seal would take the demon with him to the afterlife?! **Fuck Dammit**!

Even as Pein continued to curse at himself for going overboard, he stopped mid rant as a soft, musical bell chimed loudly through Konoha, followed by, as far as he was concerned , the voice of an angel.

"One."

Cue a second chime

"Two."

And another chime echoed through Konoha, even as both his forces and those of the village looked around in shock, trying to find out who was doing this. Could it be a Genjutsu?

"Three."

And that's when the cats, golden eyed and white as pure-driven snow, came. First their were only a few, then twenty, and then dozens of them came streaming into the battleground, slinking their way past stunned shinobi and civilians alike, before creating an enormous circle around the fallen blond shinobi.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven." the numbers continued, each one followed by a chime.

They relaxed on their hunches, their eyes locked onto the blonds body, almost as if they were waiting for something.

"Eight. Nine." and their was a single, last chime.

"And it is ten. Sway....too and fro, sway." the women's voice finished, before the army of cats began to pulse with energy, their bodies glowing with a mixture of white and gold. As one they called to each other, and the gold chakra pulsed its way towards the blonds body in waves, before his own body began glowing, before erupting into a column of a hundred feet across, and ascending into the sky to be seen for miles. Though it was of far more interest to the dozens of armor clad figures holding weapons that watched it, while a Yurine stood with each figure, though the their eyes and hair were different colors, their outfits were different, and their marks varied greatly. Yugito herself noticed many of them, even as her hand strayed to her sword that she held at her side, but restrained from the look she was given by 'her Yurine.' Her's looked like Naruto's, save she had bubblegum pink hair. As the surge of chakra died down, Naruto's body pulsed with the new chakra, before bluish white strands erupted from his back, merging as they went into the form of a young girl, before pulsating with her gold chakra as she instantly dressed herself before settling in front of her guardian. Watching as this took place, Yugito simply gaped as a Yurine formed on its own.

"Do you see it, Yugito? This is Konoha's Yurine. The will of the village is born through a human soul. One that is ripe for that village." her own Yurine spoke from next to her, even as she watched the spirits strands pulse before forming the villages spirit, the energy released from her appearance blasting Pein backwards as the monstrous summons he used to fight with lost its footing and was sent rocketing backwards.

The rest of those present simply stared in shock at the little girl, or was it women, as there was a maturity to her body, despite being so small. Ivory hair tied up into a pair of bobbed ponytails, while a pair of thick, black goggles stood attached to her forehead, the lenses tinted pink, with a pair of eyes painted onto them, the left eye closed with a teardrop streaming from it while the other was open. She wore a black, skin tight jacket with a large zipper on the front and a Yin and Yang symbol at the wrist cuffs, outlined with a red metal ring. Her hips were snug with a black and red leather miniskirt, while black knee length boots encased of her legs, even as a two foot long, pure white cats tail twitched behind her from underneath her skirt. She had a beautiful face, with a slash tattoo several inches in length below her left eye, and a pair of intense golden eyes.

Slipping her arms under his shoulders until she found a comfortable grip, the women gently lifted the blond before switching her grip around to his chest, before pushing him into a kneeling position, even as she kept his body from falling forwards. She studied his peaceful, even covered in blood and soot, but still a dead face , before speaking gently as she shook his body once.

"Naruto, my beloved, you will continue to live, so long as there are those who need you. Your soul was born just for this place _and_ for me, right here. Don't die on me..._don't you __**dare die on ME NARUTO!**_" she screamed at him towards the end with tears in her eyes, before the lightened up in relief as his body shuttered, and she felt his heart beginning its pulsing again as he slowly opened his eyes again.

The blond simply gazed at her quietly, his slitted blue eyes meeting her own blinding gold. He saw the worry, the grief, and happiness and love she wanted for him to see shining through, and his eyes softened.

"Yurine....I..." he spoke tenderly, before she brought his face towards her own and kissed him, even as she poured both her love and chakra through his body, and began to re-awaken his abilities as her guardian. Disengaging from his lips and drawing her face into a serious mask she gave him her ultimatum.

"We'll talk about your idiotic attempt to kill yourself later. Make it up to me by destroy those who seek to harm us. Now, go Karas!"

Nodding slightly to her as her chakra hummed through his body, he growled "Right!" as a small ring of gold formed around his pupil, before throwing his hand out to his side as he reached for his sword, even as his body and the sword began glowing with a gold light. To the astonishment and horror of those around them, a large figure covered head to toe in black armor with gold highlights lay crouched a dozen meters form them, its position mirroring Naruto's, with its left arm and fingers outstretched towards his broken katana. As it looked up and towards them, the eye like slits in hits helmet flashed before glowing blood red, before growling as its blade trembled where it lay imbedded, before tearing itself from the ground and spinning towards the figures outstretched hand, even as Naruto's glowed with gold chakra, before detaching from his body and forming into a ball as it flowed into the armored form's eye slits.

With a sound of groaning steel and welding metal, the broken blade in its hand hissed and glowed with a gold light, even as its began repairing itself from its broken end onwards, before the glow faded as it finished, the blade now several feet longer and slightly thicker. Yugito and Haku both gaped in astonishment at seeing another of their kind here, even as the armored blond switched the blade to his right hand, his other armored palm light running down the mirrored edged face of the blade, before gripping it in two hands as he took a stance, an aura of red and gold chakra blazing around him.

"**So, you become a Karas, have you boy? I never would have expected this of a Jinchuriki, wielding such a legendary power shrouded in fables, but regardless of what you are, I'm still far more powerful than you!" **Pein spoke up with a small amount of shock in his voice, before regaining his confident tone as he roared at the blond.

However, behind an orange swirl mask, a black haired mancracked his knuckles as his fist shook in anger, his good eye bleeding into red as his anger spiked at seeing what the blond had become. Fuck his previous plan, the blond was going to die, Kyuubi be dammed!

"_Big words from a overgrown puppy_." the armor clad blond spat, his voice slightly distorted because of his mask, before his disappeared. Even as Pein's three heads tried to attack, six long slash marks tracked their way across his body, even as Naruto re-appeared behind him, his blade outstretched in an uppercut position, before relaxing as the giant dog behind him screamed as the slash marks exploded with blood, the summon vanishing as it died. Pein stumbled out of the smoke, his body covered in the same wounds as his previous summons did, even as blood dribbled from his mouth as he stared at the blond in shock. Naruto simply titled his head at the orange haired man, before blurring in front of him and burying his sword through the man's heart, causing him to cough up more blood.

Jerking his sword free, he turned and slammed the blades edged against another sword made of paper, brought to bear by Konan as she flew at him with angle wings made of paper, screaming at him, "You killed Pein-sama!" as she swung it back around, tears streaking her face as their swords danced and blurred. Behind his helmet the blond grimaced at her heart broken tone, before hardening his heart as he brought his blade around with his left hand, the blue haired women blocking it with her own, before doubling over as he slammed his right fist up and into her gut, before retracting it as he swung the butt of his sword into her temple, knocking her for a loop and sending her flying. He watched her tumble onto her side as she hit the ground, her wings dissolving into normal strips of paper as she went unconscious and stopped feeding them chakra, even as he swung his right arm up and behind him, blocking the enormous Samehade before it could tear into his back, before he felt it start trying to devour his chakra, even as the blue skinned Kisame grinned at the blond, his muscles trembling as he tried forcing his blade down into the Jinchuriki's body, even as his armor fended him off.

"Ha! Not bad brat, that's some nice blade work you have there, but its not going to matter against my Samehade! My living sword going to gorge itself on your chakra even if it can't cut you, and you'll simply die by chakra exhaustion!" Kisame gloated as he laughed, before trailing off as the blond's helmet turned towards, his glowing red eyes boring into him eerily. And then the blond started laughing, even as he began pouring chakra into the blade.

"_Hahaha...Oh, really? So your sword eats chakra, huh? I wonder though, your swords living, ans all living things have a limit to how much they can eat... I wonder what will happen when your blade reaches its limit?! Hehehahaha!_" the blond stated laughing again, before he exploded with visible chakra.

He poured as much as he could into the blade, watching with glee as the blade started vibrating, small, red and gold crack's began slithering their way across the swords scaled edges, before it bulged outwards rapidly before quivering slightly, and then proceeded to explode in the two swordsmen's faces. Naruto's armor protected him from the shrapnel, but Kisame screamed as the scale-like edges tore their way across his face and body, tearing apart his flesh and spraying blood into the air. He continued screaming in pain until abruptly stopping, before gurgling as he stared stupidly at the katana blade piercing through his neck from his backside, before Naruto dragged the blade don through the mans body and through one of his hips, nearly splitting him in two. Tapping the hilt of his sword thoughtfully, Naruto vanished again, searching for more enemies to eliminate.

Finding the silver-eyed Kakuzu and his partner Hidan, the black armor clad blond ran his hands through several seals, even as a dozen clones of himself formed up around him as they sped off towards the pair, before converging on Kakuzu, as he was the one he had to kill first. What little intelligence he'd been able to gather about them had stated that the man had more than one heart, and was thus the reason he was using clones. Hidan could do more than swear his pretty little head off as he jumped back from the attacking clones even as they pierced the money-loving missing nin, aiming for his vitals, throat, heart, liver, lungs, spinal column, and several others as they did as much damage as they could before exploding into smoke as the man lashed out with black tentacles, skewering the clones as they were no more than paper, before turning far to slowly for his own liking as the armored blond raced towards his un-protected back, a ball of red and gold energy swirling into existence, humming as small trails of elemental chakra leaked from it.

Kakuzu lived long enough to see the elemental strands forming what looked like a curved shuriken overlapping the top of ball, before the modified and improved rasengan slammed itself into his chest. He felt the wind elemental chakra acting as a buzz saw, tearing its way through flesh, bone, and obliterating his chakra strands, though he didn't know it was done even to the microscopic levels of his cells, the rest of the strands that raced around the spheres outside tearing bloody gouges into his flesh. 'I died by the hand's of the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. What a death to be remembered....he he he, you better survive this kid, I don't want to fade into history killed by a nobody. Good luck...blondy.... [Futon: Rasenshuriken] indeed' Kakuzu thought, before fading away as the rest of his body vanished as the chakra sphere exploded, its elemental chakra tearing the world apart a hundred feet in every direction.

As the dust cleared, the ground had been vaporized into a massive crater stretching a hundred feet across as well as deep, even with the edges of its ripped to shreds, with the blond Karas nowhere to be found. Naruto felt himself blink as he opened up Hidan's side in a shower of blood with his blade, before watching with both slight shock and fascination as the wound knit itself back together, even as the silver haired man laughed insanely.

"Hehehahah! That the best you got, you blond motherfucker?! The almighty God Jashin-sama has given me his divine gift of immortality! You can't kill me, but I can kill you, ya pansy assed bitch!" the man exclaimed, before his skin turned black and white, bonelike marks made their way across his exposed arms and face, before swinging his tri-bladed scythe at Naruto's head and missing as the blond dodged. Naruto glared at the smug bastard behind his mask, before getting remembering one of his duties as Karas. Sending souls on their way, by force, if necessary. And he felt a cheshire grin split his face as he cocked his left hand back, his right hand again occupied by his sword, before slamming in into the immortals chest before tearing his hand back, as small, black sphere that wisped black smoke as he held enclosed tightly in his armored fist.

Hidan stared at him in surprise, but at looking down and seeing no wound, he grinned as he brought his scythe back up, before screaming as his body jerked and his marks faded away and he shook in pain.

"Wha-what they hell did you do you, you cock-sucking bastard?!" the acolyte screamed, even as Naruto stared down at the man.

"_I took your soul, cursed one. You remain on this plane of existence because your god attached his 'gift' to your soul, keeping you alive when you should have been dead years ago. I can't remove the gift as I am not a god, but I can remove your soul and send it one to be judged. And judging by how black it is, I don't think your going to see those pearly gates. Goodbye, and have fun in hell, cursed one."_

The blond explained, before crushing the sphere in his hand, even as Hidan withered in agony before dissolving into dust. Naruto watched the slow process of the silver haired man dying, before flipping himself back as a steel scorpion tail impaled itself into the concrete where he previously stood, before retracting and hovering ominously behind the puppet master Sasori.

The steel tail blade waived lazily behind him, before he herd the distinctive sizzle of explosives, and was only seconds faster than the several high yield seal encrusted shuriken Naruto had imbedded into the tail, before they exploded, shredding the puppet body the now revealed red head with a his own puppet body had escaped from. The red head narrowed his eyes at the Jinchuriki, before twitching his hands and smirking as chakra string flew from his fingertips and chest, even as dozens of spots around him exploded in puffs of smoke, before blowing away and revealing an army of one hundred puppets.

Naruto felt his eye twitch at this, before blurring to and fro between the puppets, disinterested in the targets as they exploded into wooden shrapnel, his sword blurring has they turned them into sawdust and rent steel. He stopped as his blade arced twice around Sasori, before the puppet users arms and weapons fell, cut cleanly by his sword strokes. His mouth opened in a silent scream, before his body arced with cuts, and they opened as they exploded with chakra, tearing his body apart and scattering the pieces in all directions. Naruto simply stared at the former Suna shinobi's remains, before he glanced over at the man's still beating heart.

And promptly curb stomped it into a bloody paste with a steel clad boot. Turning on his heal as he flipped his sword behind his back to his other hand, and caught Itachi's blade, before smashing his free fist into the traitors face, following up with a armored boot into his gut. Itachi coughed up blood, before his swirling Sharingan eyes transforming into his Mangekyo Sharingan, the tri-blade red and black eyes boring into the red glow of Naruto's eye slits, seeking his own eyes.

"Tsukiyomi."

And his world faded away to black as he was transported to the nightmare world inside of his own mind, said to be a Jutsu that was unbreakable, even for other Sharingan wielders. Naruto felt himself lifted up and slammed against a black cross as Itachi appeared in front of him, his own Katana held in his hand. Naruto felt his armor dissolve off his form as he returned to his originally body, save for his ANBU armor which had also been removed.

"This is my world of Tsukiyomi, Naruto-kun. You are trapped here by my power, and here I am god. For the next seventy-two hours, I'm going to torture you into insanity."

Itachi drew his sword back to stab the blond, only to pause as the crucified Jinchuriki smiled. It wasn't a ,'happy, nice to see you smile', but a, 'vicious, bloodthirsty, self-congratulating, cheshire cat sized, I know something you don't know and its going to hurt like a bitch,' smile.

And Itachi started to sweat as the blond stated laughing, before paling as the bonds that held him in place snapped like twigs, and he descended lightly to the ground as the earth around himself shook, before a bloodthirsty roar tore its way across the planes existence.

"You're extremely stupid for a genius. You Sharingan wielders think that having your bloodline makes you god? Ha! Your technique transported us to **my** mind, fool, and **I'm** god here. Want to know what's coming? A very good friend of mine. And she's going to just **love** you, especially as she devours you whole!"

And Itachi could do no more than whimper as he dropped his katana, his Sharingan eyes staring into a maw filled with hundreds of serrated fangs, The Kyuubi-no-kitsune staring down hungrily at the gift its container had brought her.

"**How very thoughtful of you, brat. Seventy-two hours I get to play with the bastard, and then it resets, and only a second has gone by? You really know how to show a girl a good time, Naruto-kun!"** and she sank her jaws down onto the now screaming Uchiha, before tearing into his body before swallowing him whole. Only for him to reappear in front of her, and for her to crush him underneath one of her paws. She continued killing and torturing him in multiple ways as she laughed, Even as Naruto grinned at Itachi's screams from his perch atop her head, watching the show.

"Hey, think about it Itachi!" he called down. "Only seventy-one hours and fifty more minutes to go!" and he continued to laugh as the Uchiha screamed.

[Three seconds later outside]

Itachi and Naruto returned from the Tsukiyomi landscape only for the Uchiha to clutch at his eyes and began screaming in pain as they began to bleed. Looking up through his half blinded by blood eyes, Itachi screamed once as the blond swung his blade towards him, before his own head arced from his shoulders in a fountain of blood. Naruto watched the body fall, before turning towards the orange swirled masked nin that had appeared several yards behind him, raising an eyebrow behind his mask as the man began to clap, before laughing.

"Well done, Naruto-kun, well done! I am highly surprised that you destroyed, no, **obliterated**_, _the Akatsuki organization I, Uchiha Madara had created by yourself! But, I should expect nothing less than of Konoha's new Guardian, should I not, Karas?" The man spoke up, even as he removed his mask, revealing a silver eyepatch over his left eye, while his right swirled an fully matured Sharingan into existence, even as he stared cooly at the guardian in front of himself.

"So then, shall we begin? After all, the world and Yurine are mine to do with as I please, and I will show you the true strength of a Karas, that which comes from my desire for power!" He shouted as he produced a large pocket watch with a eye in the middle, before slamming the watch into his heart as it fused into his body, laughing as Black and gray armor formed across his body.

"_Shit."_ And the blond pulsed with a gold light, before turning into an armored, bird-like jet fighter as he took off, Madara hot on his heels in is own transformed state, bolts of purple chakra trailing after the blond as Madara tried shooting him down. They transformed mid flight before swing themselves around and crashing into one another, their blades singing as they match done another blow for blow, sparks dancing around their blades edges as they ground against one another before free themselves to trade blows once more, shockwaves booming across the sky from the power of their attacks. They twisted around in a pivot as they slammed their swords together again, before the shock wave threw the both f them away from one another, sending their forms tumbling end over end through the air, buildings, and anything else that got in the way of their paths of travel.

Below them, shinobi and civilian alike gaped as the two titans fought, their forms no more than the occasional blur to even the Kage's as they slammed against one other with their swords before disappearing again. They met blade to blade once again before detonating in the air, rocketing away from one another as they obliterated entire cities blocks as they crashed through, before both transformed and flew off back towards one another, before transforming mid-flight and attacking again, before they stalemated as they locked blades, before smashing helmets as they head butted one another.

"_You are far more formidable than my last opponent, and even the past Karas I've fought against!"_ Madara spat at the blond as he struggled to overpower the slight smaller warrior.

"_Bastard! Just how many people have you killed! How many of our brothers and sisters have you slaughtered for your ambition!"_ Naruto roared back as he was kicked away, his decent halted by an apartment building he slammed into.

Landing away, Madara knelt before launching a barbed chain from his left knee, watching as it wrapped around Naruto's waist, before he pulled the blond out and began throwing the blond around as he were a ball on a string, slamming the blond through several blocks before he was able to get his blade under the chain and sawed through it, breaking the links in several places. Madara waited until the chain had wound its way back to his knee fully before launching himself at the blond, bouncing off the 'frozen' chunks of building rubble that lay in his way from their fight. Landing several feet from the recovered Naruto, they both floated in the air atop their own platforms, before speaking to one another as they changes stances and brought their swords to bare.

"_Madara! If you were the former Karas of this land, why do you ignore its will?"_ Naruto spat.

"_The will of this land allowed the villagers and shinobi to bloat with arrogance weakness, and they multiply their numbers like a cancer! They no longer cared for their land, only for themselves. If this is what those I had sworn to protect had become, why should I have to stay as their guardian!"_

"_Even so, its is our duty to watch over this land, and protect those who reside here."_

"_You do not understand that watching over a cesspool is no __**Duty**__! I am the pure agent who will cleanse this afflicted land in my own image! You, who would stand in my way, are the true enemy of this land! To that end, I will destroy you, and take Yurine back as my own!"_ The insane Karas shouted before slamming his blade into Naruto's as they clashed once again, before overpowering the blond and sending him crashing into a floating rubble platform.

Setting his sword in front of himself parallel with his hands, he made several hand signs before a copy of his blade materialized in front of him before both were sent spinning at the blonds chest. Naruto blocked and flung the first out of his way, but the other smashed into himself and sent him careening backwards. Cursing, he launched himself to the side and Madara shattered the rock he'd previously lay on with a left punch, before transforming and following the retreating blond, lighting up the sky as he fired more chakra bolts. They both blew passed a intently watching Yugito, who began cursing after Naruto had crashed underneath the roof they'd been sitting on and had sent her flying.

"That's it! Every Karas across the elemental countries is watching this. I say we show a little strength and take him down, **now**!" Yugito bit out fingering her sword as she glared at the dog fighters duking it out in the skies above her.

"Right now you would have no chance of defeating him." Yurine replied calmly to her, even as her eyes flickered down towards the ivory haired Yurine below her, who watched the fight above herself intently, patiently waiting in a kneeled position for when her beloved would need her.

Tick marks appeared above her eyebrow as it twitched, before Yugito began yelling in anger.

"Fine! I'll prove it to ya!"

"Do whatever you want." was the dead tone reply. Yugito gulped at that, as she knew her contractor was now annoyed with her.

"Ah, Right!" and she saluted, before racing after the two fighters.

Flying into an open area, Naruto swore to himself as he flipped himself to the side to dodge the pink and gold Karas , and judging from the way the armor accented the body, a _female_ Karas, that had appeared in front of himself before transforming back into his armored form. Madara came screaming around the corner, only for the Karas to slam her bladed staff down over his left wing, sending him careening off into the ground as he bounced several times before slamming into a building several hundred meters away from them. Even as he jumped next her he noticed that she had a similar scent to himself, a pink breastplate, and flames in the shape of a ponytail, as well as wielding an enormous naginta staff.

"_Who are you?"_ he questioned, considering the rule that other Karas were forbidden by their Yurine's to interfere with the workings of another land.

"_Just stay out of my way, I'll take care of Madara!"_ she replied in a dismissing tone as she took off.

It took her less than a minute of getting pummeled before Naruto jumped in and knocked the Madara away, before retreating with the girl in tow and depositing her some distance from themselves, before he took off towards the bastard again.

They met up one last time, feeling each other building their energy to kill the other, as with out awakening their abilities to full, they'd be locked in a stalemate. Drawing his blade slowly from its sheath and holding it above his head, he fed it energy and with a sound of wrenching iron, it split itself upwards, nearly doubling in width, while red veins ran the length of the larger, thicker blade. Madara unleashed his own blade, bursting it open as well, purple veins running its length. They both watched the other quietly, before Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side as Yurine floated down next to him, staring down at her former guardian.

"Madara. Behold, those who supported you have failed and perished."

He simply laughed at her as he gathered more energy, before beginning to speak.

"_For hundreds of years I've watched this land, and the agony I have endured as I watched it rot and drift from my ideals. No one can comprehend this!"_

Swing his sword down to his right side, he stated shouting as he drew in more energy, an aura of purple and black bursting from his form. Naruto said nothing as he brought his blade to his own right, drawing more energy as well, a crimson and gold aura expanding rapidly from his body. Both lunged at one another, the concrete and stone shattering beneath their jumps as they crashed into one another, creating a shockwave that shattered the buildings around them for hundreds of feet, before they rocketed off towards the side in a straight line, running at their sides as they lay deadlocked with one another, before ascending into the air, pushing against one another they broke apart in midair, floating around as they spiraled upwards, the auras bleeding from their forms lighting up the sky and turning all eyes towards them. And then they fell towards one another, Naruto bringing his blade upwards and downwards in a massive overhead strike, while Madara brought his blade up from his side and struck upwards with a side strike to split the blond in two at the waist.

'Kyuubi-chan,.....lend me your strength, let it flow and combine with Yurine-chan's, please....just, just this once.....' Naruto directed his thoughts towards the kitsune inside of him, asking for her aid in this final moment.

'**Very well, Naruto-kun....I will lend my strength to that of the, girls, no matter how much I dislike her. But **_**only**_** this one time. And you owe me, blondie, kukukuku...'** and she agreed, though he felt a shiver run down his spine at her seductive laughter that followed her demand.

Both Karas shouted their rage at one another as they slammed their blades togther, before vanishing as a titanic shockwave, far grater that any that had come before it, rocked Konoha to its foundation, the energy they'd unleashed felt easily across the entire elemental nations, and even beyond that. It died as quickly as it formed as a small ball of energy arced itself towards Konoha, slamming into the ground, before dissipating as dust billowed around it in a cocoon, before it too began to fade away. Those present waited with baited breath for the winner, with Yurine appearing on a close rooftop, watching just as intently. Their had been so much energy released she had momentarily lost her connection to her beloved, and thus didn't know if he was alive or dead.

Spotting a dark object falling through the sky, a black helmet piece slammed into the pavement as it smoked, before a pair of figures appeared out of the dust. Arcing above the two of them glinted the foot long shard of a Katana's end blade, before it slammed down, piercing through the helmet. Both Karas held swords pointed at each others throats, but as the smoke cleared black chakra and dust drifted off Madara's helmet, his partly uncovered face staring in surprise and shock at the executioner. Dropping his swords, Madara rasped out a statement to the blond.

"You will see in time what I have, you shall walk the same path as I."

As blood ran freely from his forehead and over his good eye, Naruto withdrew his blade as the dying warrior slowly trudged his way past him and towards Yurine, his hand extended and trembling as he reached out towards her, even as she watched him cooly, her eyes bright as she switched her attention to the black armored warrior behind him.

"Yu....ri...ne..Aagg!" and he screamed in pain as his body began to dissolve into black feathers, starting from his outstretched hand up and finishing at his feet, before they spiraled their way skyward.....

[back with Naruto's body]

Koharu trudged his way towards the gold energy dome, the entire ANBU black operations forces marching at his flanks and back. Raising a hand, their hands as one flew to their sword hilts, before tensing as they prepared to attack the resting Naruto and the reappeared Yurine, who narrowed her eyes at them as she held he beloved's body closer to her own. Tsunade scrambled her way towards the group screaming at Koharu to wait, but he cut her off.

"This disaster coincides with the arrival of the Akatsuki. This would never have happened if we never had a Jinchuriki. The demon Naruto Uzumaki is to blame for what happened here. And we will rectify the mistake we made over twenty years ago by allowing him to live." snapping his fingers, the ANBU reacted to the unspoken order, while Tsunade's orders to stand down were drowned out by the sound of hundreds of blades sliding form the sheaths, as the ANBU charged.

And they promptly stopped in shock as the their blades shattered in half the remains spinning in the air as Naruto appeared in front of them, he blade held out to the side, before the shards dropped as one in front of him. He flashed forwards in front of Koharu before resting the flat of his blade at the mans throat, before flipping to his back and slowly sheathing it up until an inch of the blade was left showing.

"_Even you, are among those under my protection."_ he replied, before clicking it shut as he stepped back, before blurring a foot in front of Yurine as his form began to glow once with a gold light, before dissolving into a column of golden feathers.

The dome around Yurine glowed brilliantly white, before dissolving and showing a fully healed and awake Naruto, the shrapnel gone from his body and his left arm fully restored. Reaching down near his feet at the new, pristine blade he forged for himself, he knelt in front of Yurine as he smiled at her, his heart warming as her own lips quirked in response. He extended his left hand to her, her own smaller hand sliding into his as she slowly rose to her feet, her tail twitching behind her as she took her time. Tapping his arm, he nodded and knelt in front of her, before she turned around and seated herself on his bicep and shoulder, before placing a hand on his shoulder to help balance herself, though it was more in the thought have having more physical contact with him before he curled he arm around her legs protectively as he rose to his feet, balancing her carefully and lovingly, before turning his deep blue eyes with a black, vertical slit, as well as the new ring of gold that encircled his pupil to the crowed, before making his way towards them.

The blond made an intimidating sight, his Katana held loosely in his right hand, clad in black combat pants tucked into thigh high combat boots, his leg and forearm armor remaining the same, his blond hair remaining spiked with his headband still attacked. However, his torso armor and black muscle shirt were gone, leaving him topless, allowing both his impressive upper body that rippled and flowed with muscle, as well as the ShikiFuin tattoo and his ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder to standing out on his tanned skin. Tsunade's necklace hung loosely around his neck, and bounced slightly with each of his steps. He face remained the same with three thick black slash marks on each of his cheeks, but his eyes held a maturity, hardness, and inner power that scared them, as Tsunade had only seen such eyes with her teammates and survivors of the great third war, or ANBU who actually survived long enough to retire.

Tilting his head up towards Yurine, Naruto voiced a question to her.

"Shall we go home?" she replied with a nod of her head as their eyes met, before he schooled his features into an impassive mask and silently made his way through the shivering and parting ANBU. Only to stop as he was screamed at by a red eyed Tsunade with tears still running down her face.

"You stupid, stupid brat!" she screamed, "I thought you'd died at their! Don't you dare do that to me again or I'll bring you back just so I can kill you myself!" but she sighed in relief as he quirked a grin at her, his features softening slightly.

"As if Yurine-chan would allow me to die. I'm needed, and..." a mischievous, devious grin split his face as he looked up towards Yurine, even as she turned away and blushed slightly "Yurine-chan would miss me to much. After all, with all the training we do, it's my stamina she loves the most." and his grin widened as his ivory haired girl blushed harder, before turning her head and concealing her eyes with her hair.

"Training? Is that how your so strong?"

"Yes, Yurine-chan's special training is both tiring and makes me feel satisfied that I accomplished something by the end of it. The first time we stated, I lasted two days through it before I collapsed from exhaustion. Right know, I've can last around a week."

"Really? Just what kind of hell could that little girl put you through that would have even you collapsing?"

"Well...." and they leaned closer to hear,

"it's a...." and they leaned even closer, without noticing the grin tugging at his lips,

"Secret!" and promptly face faulted, even as he laughed at them.

"Joking aside, Ero-Sennin, the details are all in this nice, innocent, white book." and he produced said book from his hip pouch before tossing it the white haired man. And he promptly vanished, taking Yurine with him, but leaving behind so many questions and completely shocked people.

Who was she, the little girl and yet was not, this Yurine?

What was the tremendous power he used, that was even stronger than the Kyuubi's?

Where the hell had he been for the last several years?

And how the **Hell** did he butcher the entire Akatsuki group, minus one, come back from the dead, and basically come out of it none the worse for the wear?!

So many questions!

And Jiriaya didn't care about that at the moment, because the book in his hand was worth its weight in gold. Hell, it was worth it's a dozen, no, a hundred times more than that! he continued to skim through the book, before finding a particularly, ahem, graphic passage, and promptly collapsed from bloodless, a silly, proud smile on his face as he lost consciousness.

Tsunade simply quirked an eyebrow at his behavior before picking the book up and reading where he'd left off. She promptly shut it after the first several paragraph, her face flaming as she discreetly tucked it away.

'Well, fuck. I guess I cant call him a little brat anymore. Meh, well, at least the kids happy. Now then, if I was only just a bit younger, I'd take a shot at him myself if he's as good as the training is describing.' she mumbled to herself, before sighing and began ordering her shinobi to clean up the mess Naruto's fighting had made of their village.

"Fucking hell, this is so going to take years of paperwork and months of work to make all the repairs. I going to have such a migraine for the next several years....And its all you fault, Naruto Uzumaki!" she screamed out at the end, shaking her fist at the sky.

[Namikaze Compound]

reappearing at his houses porch, Naruto bent his legs slightly before allowing Yurine to scoot off his shoulder, before seating himself on the hardwood and began removing his boots. He had them off for several seconds before he smiled, feeling Yurine's small hands gently working at the knot for his headband, before it dropped from his head as she freed it, clinking as it landed on the floor.

And he felt himself freeze in fear as Yurine mad her way around to his front , before seating herself in his lap and winding her arms around his neck as she gazed at him cooly, before she began to speak.

"I'm not very happy with you, my beloved. You killed yourself protecting those that neither need your protection nor warrant it, and had I been anyone else, I be alone for the rest of my life. Is that what you wanted?" and she glared at him as he shrunk back.

"Your going to make it up to, right now, and until were done, your **not** leaving this house. For** anything**. Your mine, beloved, for the next week. And **that's** at the very **least**."

Naruto simply nodded at her request, knowing that an angry women is a non-negotiable women. And the best way to get out of this with the least damage to himself was simply to agree with anything she said.

"Um....what would you like for me to do for you, Koibito?" he questioned her, before gulping as her eyes lit up.

She leaned herself up against him, her body flush against his, and nuzzled her cheek to his as she whispered into his ear.

"We're going to **finish** what I tried to **start** this morning, my beloved, and its going to be a **long** time before **that's** over and done with."

The poor blond had only two words in his mind as she nuzzled his cheek and then trailed her way down his neck with feather light kisses, and he felt her fingers trail down his chest and abs, then curled around the buckle of his belt, before releasing it as she purred into his neck

'I'm **fucked**.......'

And....that's a rap!

He..heheh....hehe...hehahahahahHAHAHAHH! Ahhhhh.....It is so much fun to torture the poor blond. Heh, oh well, at least the blond's going to enjoy it, anyway.

Afternotes:

Yo! Been awhile since I've updated this story, huh?

And before some people beginning to bitch about how over powered Naruto was in this story after transforming, I have only one thing to say to you...BITE ME!

And as for Pein only having one body? When I first wrote the rough draft for this chapter, I hadn't read far enough into the Manga to learn that he had more than a one body, and I didn't feel like altering my story more than was necessary. Besides, This is fanfiction. I can write this story any way I please, And if people don't like it, theirs a million other stories out their they can read. I've done it, you've done, and we'll continue to do it.

However, many thanks to those who reviewed, and also for those that took the time to look for mistakes in grammar or spelling to help me out even after I proofread the dam thing a million times. I still won't find everything.

Now then, as I promised. The lemon. should it be its own chapter, Or should it be the first part of the next chapter as I advance the story more? And, as some people have yelled at me about, **Finally** we learn the back story to Naruto's and Yurine's relationship, which may take a while, as I have all kinds of fun things to introduce.


End file.
